Slow Dancing
by TwilightLover455
Summary: Whilst out on a night patrol, Danny sees Sam struggling to learn a dance for their upcoming engagement party, or ball as Sam's mother puts it. He decides to teach her to dance, creating their own special dance.


Wow, it's certainly been awhile since I wrote my last fanfic story. And I'm back with a new short one-shot I wrote. I have become a huge fan of Danny Phantom again as it has been a part of my childhood. My favourite absolute couple is of course Danny and Sam. I think they are just the cutest and best couple ever! :)

I don't know if this idea has been done before. I just wanted to have a go at writing a cute one shot between Danny and Sam _._

So without further ado, I present to you,

Slow Dancing

Summary: It's a few weeks until the engagement party of Sam Manson and Danny Fenton. Or as Sam's mother is calling it, an engagement ball. Sam is struggling to learn on how to dance a complicated ballroom dance routine her mother has instructed for the couple to dance to at the party. Danny sees and decides to teach her, creating their own special love moment and their own dance.

Pairing: DannyxSam

Genre: Romance

Rating: T (for one swear word)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman.

Samantha Manson, or Sam as she prefers as her real name, was in her bedroom, trying to learn some very complicated dance steps routine of a ballroom dance. Her and Danny's engagement party or "ball" as her mother Pamela Manson, keeps calling it as if they were royalty, had instructed for the engaged couple to dance at the party.

Sam was trying to learn via YouTube through a step by step video but the dancing instructor wasn't doing Sam any favours. She was growing annoyed with her voice and the classical orchestra dance music being replayed over and over again as after the instructor finished, the video would show a couple doing the steps perfectly showing people the correct steps.

As she tried to follow via the instructions the instructor, Sam missed a step. She frowned as the annoying classical music again replayed, almost giving Sam a headache, with the same dancing couple doing the dance so perfectly having followed the steps correctly as always. Sam sighed.

She paused the video, closed the lid of her laptop and gave up, sitting on her bed. "I am so fucking hopeless..." She said feeling defeated by the video.

Little did Sam know, her fiancé Danny Phantom was hovering outside of her window. He had been on patrol but his mind kept going to Sam, not that he minded that fact. He always thought about Sam, thinking how she was, if she was safe, if she was okay at home. He would prefer it if Sam was by his side...almost like his patrol sidekick in a way. He decided to cut short his patrol and go to Sam.

He flew to her bedroom window and spotted Sam missing a step in the ballroom dancing tutorial video she was watching. He saw her shake her head and close the laptop lid. "I am so fucking hopeless..." He heard her say.

 _'Sam you are anything but hopeless_.' Danny thought to himself. He may as well go inside now, to show her she wasn't hopeless at dancing.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that my love." Danny said loud and clear making his presence known. Sam looked up and saw Danny Phantom outside of her window, phasing in her room. "Danny! I thought you were on patrol?" She said from her sitting position in her bed.

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't focus as much." He said changing back to his human form. Sam laughed. "So you are saying that it's more fun with me as your patrol sidekick by your side?" She said amused.

Danny slightly blushed, as if Sam had read his mind when he thought about it earlier. "I...I guess so yeah." He smiled.

"So what were you doing there?" He asked. Sam looked away. "I was trying to do the waltz my mom wants us to do at our engagement party." Sam said. "Sam no offence to your mother but she's taken complete control of our engagement party. You should have a right to be in control over this. It's not her engagement." Danny said voicing his opinions on the matter.

"I know. I only told her she could pick the venue and which family members could come! I didn't even ask for a dance. I thought we were doing that already for our own wedding. But even so, I didn't want to dance this...complicated ballroom dance. And it's not even a ball!" Sam said.

Danny walked closer to Sam, an idea in his head. "Sam, we should do our own dance. Let's just make it up as we go along. Go and play any song you want." He said lifting her up. Sam went up to her laptop, opening it up, logging back in, going back onto the YouTube site, typing in one of her favourite Evanescence songs, Bring Me To Life.

She pressed play and the soft piano notes indicating the start of the song began to play, filling her room with the sound of the music.

Sam walked back to him. "It's my favourite song." She said. "I won't argue with that." He said, giving her a smile and then grabbed Sam by her waist, placing his hand in her right hand, Sam holding him by the shoulder with her left hand, her 'Sam' ring and engagement ring both glistening in the light of the sun that was now shining through her windows.

Danny began to move forward, Sam going backwards. And they began to move in a very simple slow dance, not really caring if the song playing wasn't the traditional classical orchestra ballroom dance music.

Danny just led Sam in simple steps, back and forth, spinning them around every now and again with a few dips and kisses thrown in. Sam felt like they were dancing on air, in the clouds with all of her previous worries about the engagement party her mom had taken over just left behind. She was lost in his blue eyes feeling safe and loved by him. And Danny felt the same as he lovingly stared back his future wife, in her beautiful purple eyes, feeling like he was once again under Ember's love spell, except this time, he wasn't. This was real love. He could feel it throughout his body, mind and soul. And you could bet Sam was feeling the exact same feeling of their love.

As the song finished, Sam threw her other arm around and gave Danny a passionate kiss. As they broke apart, Sam slowly opened her eyes. "Now, how was that dance?" Danny said. "Perfect. That's our dance...the dance we'll do at our engagement party. Sorry, ball." She said, giggling at the end. Danny embraced her, laughing. "She's using the term ball for our engagement party as if you are a princess?" He said. Sam nodded, nuzzling into his neck, closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace of her love.

"Well, she's not wrong about that because you are _my_ princess Sam. My very own Gothic princess." Danny said, turning and kissing Sam on her forehead. Sam held on tight. "I love you Danny Fenton." She said. "And I you...future Mrs Sam Fenton." He said, already loving the sound of that, with Sam agreeing to that.

Well there you go! How was it? *bites nails*

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
